Craft
by Starry Death
Summary: Sakura was a sarcastic, fun-loving girl who dressed in black and was very supersitious. When Syaoran ends up being her history classmate, he finds her very cool. Inbetween the fun of high school, they find magic, and love?
1. Start

Craft

By: Me, the Author

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you know from Card Captor Sakura, because I am too low to think of a manga that captures people's interest, because apparently, I do not have the great skills as of CLAMP does.

Summary: Sakura was different from other people. She believed in witchcraft, and voodoos, and all magical beings. Syaoran wasn't superstitious, but when he ends up being Sakura's classmate for history, he finds Sakura pretty cool. Somehow, the both find a magical cave, which gave them powers. But can they control the magic? Or the love?

-----

"_Sogd Netsil Ot Em Tel Eth Erif Nigeb Tel Slous Emoc Eerf!" _Sakura mumbled. There was stony black around her, excluding the glow from a candle that shone right besides her. With the weak light, you could trace an outline of another girl.

Then the light switched on.

"That totally didn't work." Tomoyo acknowledged. Sakura pouted. Then shot straight up. "That's because the spirits are all busy, or something!" She claimed, looking straight at Tomoyo. Sakura believed in spirits, vampires, and all the other superstition stuff. But mostly, witchcraft. She just tried a spell, to bring in random spirits, and ostensibly, it did not work.

"No, it's probably because you simply put in Gods listen to me, let the fire begin, let souls be free, backwards, and scrambled some words, yet somehow free and me rhymes, but it doesn't rhyme backwards." Tomoyo stated, without taking a single breath. Sakura blinked. "Gods was scrambled because it would've sounded like dog with a s..." She said, ever so quietly. Tomoyo refrained to the urge to laugh.

Tomoyo sat down again, on the carpet in Tomoyo's room, so the carpet was Tomoyo's, unless you count the fact that her mother salaried for it, but it was in her room, so essentially it would've been easier to say, Tomoyo's carpet in Tomoyo's room. And after Tomoyo sat down, so did Sakura.

"I think it didn't work because no skeletons were here." Sakura affirmed. Tomoyo glared at her. "There is no way your creepy stuff is going into my room." Sakura pouted her well-known pout, but stopped after Tomoyo merely ignored it.

Ever so suddenly, Sakura attacked Tomoyo with a hug. "What the- Hey Sakura... No offense, but you're pretty HEAVY!" Sakura let go of Tomoyo from her hug, then sat on her stomach. Tomoyo groaned. "You're kidding me, right?" Sakura smiled. "Tomorrow is the first day of high school, and I want you to know- You better eat lunch with me and play with me, because I know exactly no one in this town but you." Tomoyo stopped trying to shove Sakura off of her for a moment. "Yeah, yeah..."

Sakura had moved to Tomoeda about 2 months ago, still the summer, and she was going to be a freshman at Tomoeda High. Sakura had decided that it was a dull name, and called it, 'Tomo High', which Tomoyo didn't agree much to the fact that her name started with Tomo. The reason that Tomoyo was Sakura's only friend was because she lived the closest to her. She had found out that Sakura had been through everyone on the street that was ahead of her, knocking on the doors, and asking "Do you have someone there that goes to Tomo High?", making them kind of confused, so Sakura had to say, "I meant Tomoeda High". That caused an understanding, but still, Tomoyo was the first from three whole houses, had she been the one that went to 'Tomo High'.

Three whole houses seemed like a really, really long distance for Sakura. Sakura was certainly lazy if she could help it, black-wearing girl –to which she claims she only wore all black because that way she didn't have to think if anything matched (An act of laziness)-, and surely laid-back. But Tomoyo had found that she was a truly unique girl, and became friends with her. Sakura was also smart (Which she uses for sly-ness), but shy, though she hates to admit it. Tomoyo had tried to drag her to the park for meetings of friends, but Sakura resisted all of them, in which Tomoyo ended up with Sakura anyways, finding Sakura turning into her best friend.

But Tomoyo was kind of worried, because Sakura was unique, as she believed in all those things, and the time she had stepped into her room, she was scared by many things in it –not counting the messiness, as Tomoyo was super-neat-, and many people will always reject the girl that wore all black as a rebel. Maybe if she wasn't so shy, things would work out better.

Tomoyo looked at the girl, who was now trying to see ghost with the cow tears, which Tomoyo had replaced with simple tap water, just in case Sakura does see ghosts, making her tempted to try it.

"Damnit, why won't it work?!"

-----

Syaoran was pretty popular. Not the most popular guy, but one of the 10 tops. It wasn't a wonder, though. After all, he had chaotic brown hair, which gave you the sense that he was a bad boy. He was also really tall, and he happened to be really, really hot. Of course, he was a pretty nice boy, even if his looks didn't agree with him, and he happened to be super neat, it was just the fact that it was so early in the morning did he wear crumpled clothing –that were baggy- and didn't bother to find the comb he didn't own.

He was 15, a junior in Tomoeda High (A/N: Remember, when you start off with the year, usually your like, 16 as a senior, then 17 someday in it, unless you flunked or something). He wasn't really smart, but neither was he dumb. Of course, being popular did give him a lot of fan girls, and as much as he hated to admit it, very few fan gay-boys.

His very first class happened to be history, something he didn't really like... Syaoran thought as he chewed on his pencil. "Hey Syaoran!" A girl shouted. Syaoran blinked. "Oh man... Meiling..." He muttered. "Uh... Hi-"

"HOLY CRAP! I BETTER NOT BE LATE OR ELSE I'LL TEAR SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF!"

**RIIIING**

"No one dies today. Be happy y'all."

Syaoran blinked at the ripping-head-off-threaten-er. She was something to look at. It seems that she basically smeared some really dark red lipstick on her lips, and there was black eye shadow on her eyes. There seems plenty of foundation on her face, and she was wearing a long sleeved shirt that looked similar to tulips, and a seemly very thin laced vest-sort-of-thing. She was also wearing a skirt, and these long socks that went to her knees, with boots.

All of her clothing was black.

"Don't look at me like I'm a crazy girl." She said, glancing at the room with no teacher in it. Then suddenly, there was a teacher in the room. "Sit down, please." The old woman said. The girl whipped around in surprise, but obeyed.

She surprisingly took a seat in front of Syaoran. Then, the teacher started to lecture on... and on... and...

"Hey, my name is Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran's head snapped up. Sakura was whispering to him. "Uh... Hi, gothic girl." Syaoran replied. Sakura pouted. "I'm not gothic. I just wear black because... Well, I rather not tell." She said. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Okay... I'm Syaoran Li. Hey, why did you sit here?" He asked. Sakura looked at him, expressionless. "Because I'm utterly in love with you."

"What?!"

"Shh! Just kidding, sheesh. If you haven't noticed, this is like, the only seat left, so I can only like, sit here?" Sakura said, with the duh tone. Syaoran glared at Sakura, who simply pouted, again. "How old are you?" Sakura asked Syaoran. He blinked. "15, of course." Sakura smiled. "I'm 13!" She chirped. "You're a freshman?! Then how come you're in a junior history class?" Syaoran asked, in shock. Sakura blinked a bit, and replied "Because I'm good in history? That's why." Syaoran made a face. "You want to go up a level? Ew."

"Mr. Li, Mrs. Kinomoto, do you have something to share with the whole class? As in, what we were discussing about right now?" The old teacher said in a haunting voice. Sakura stared hard at the teacher. "Me and Syaoran wants to be partners for that project, it's not illegal, right?"

How the hell did she know what she was talking about, Syaoran thought?

"It's Syaoran and me, mind your grammar, and... why not?"

Sakura shrugged and picked up the pencil on her desk, playing with it.

-----

Tomoyo and Sakura sat down under a tree, and Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "I can't believe we only have 4 classes together!!" Tomoyo whined. Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that like, half of the periods anyways?" Tomoyo pouted. Sakura frowned. "Don't you go copying my pouts!"

Tomoyo ignored it. "So, any new friends?" She asked Sakura. Sakura pondered. "Besides you and a bag of walnuts?" Tomoyo nodded, eagerly. "Syaoran Li."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

Sakura had to cover her ears. "Syaoran Li is like, a hunk!" Tomoyo said in a whisper, as if afraid of anyone else hearing. Sakura shrugged. "So? He was in my history class, I have junior year history."

"You wanted to go up a level? Ew."

Sakura glared at Tomoyo for that comment. "You sound just like Li-boy." Tomoyo shrugged.

"You know Sakura, I think you might make it to the top ten most well-known girls in school. Maybe even popular, but well-known, my almost-gothic-disgusting-because-she-goes-up-some-grade-in-history-sarcastic-pouting friend."

"...Okay..."

--To Be Continued—

Author's Ending Note: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGGGGINNNNGGGG YOOOUUU!!!

kisskiss


	2. Known as a Goth

Craft

Chapter 2- Known as a Goth

By: Me, the Author

A/N: Eh... I'm sorry, but the first chapter didn't have any chapter name at all, and I was thinking of calling it- Start. So...

Disclaimer: Once again, I have no intentions of stealing CCS in my own hands, unless I was CLAMP, which is really impossible, because there's like... 4 people in it, and I'm one person, and I don't speak Japanese (I WILL SOMEDAY!). So CCS does not belong to Me.

------

The fact that everyone knew about Sakura- The supposed to be 'Goth'- was because of the people in Sakura's history class. Apparently, they knew other people, and the other people knew even more people, and those people knew some more people, and so on, giving the consequences that now everyone in Tomoeda High knows about 'The Crazy Goth', who had 'talked' to a hottie, and paired up with him in a project that was supposed to last for 2 weeks- a long time for high school students, it seems.

The boys and girls that are in Sakura's classes, happened to say to people, who knew other people, and others, and more, and so on- said that Sakura was gothic and happened to be really pretty. Sakura, being Sakura, decided to take no notice of all the comments, and just concentrate on classes and do what she was supposed to do... mostly.

But still, The Crazy Goth did turn well-known. Sure there was many other Goths, but mostly they were certainly much more depressed and had Goth friends, but Sakura was really hyperactive and her friends definitely weren't gothic.

-----

Sakura Kinomoto's father was healthy. And he wanted lazy ol' Sakura to be healthy too, making her walk the dog that they didn't have. "I'm going to tell the newspapers about you, banning your own daughter from her OWN HOUSE!" Sakura had said, giving her the reply, "It's for your own good, and this is my house."

See where she got her sarcasm from? Now that she had walked about 2 streets –making her super thirsty-, and decided to walk home.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see a boy run to her. Sakura turned around again and started walking back home, only about 5 times faster pace. The boy didn't seem to give up, and eventually caught up and grabbed her shoulder. "Okay you stalker, what do you want? I have a cookie- You probably smelled the cookie right? RIGHT?!" Sakura said in a rush, certainly afraid of the boy.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." Said the boy.

"What do you want with me?" Said the Crazy Goth Girl who was about to throw a cookie at the boy.

"Well, you're my neighbor, and my schoolmate." He simply said. Sakura glared. "LIAR! I went through 3 houses of my left and-"

"How about right? I saw you come out of the house, and my mom had wanted to ask you to come to a Friday night dinner along with your family." Eriol said. Sakura blinked. "Nah." And turned around to walk home again. Besides, they (Sakura, her brother and father) were going to some boring opera anyways.

Eriol looked certainly confused. "Then I guess I'll just have to ask your parents... And ask them about it."

Then an idea popped into Sakura's head.

"Wait, wait. Tell my dad that you REALLY want to have dinner with us, and when he still declines, say 'Why not just have Sakura go?' Okay?" Sakura said, suddenly really fast to Eriol.

Eriol blinked in confusion. "But I have a friend who's also-"

"I don't care, I want to get out of that stupid opera anyways, Friday night, remember, DO WHAT I SAY!"

Eriol nodded, certainly scared by Sakura, who was now strutting happily down the road, singing 'Jingle Bells'.

-----

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing this weekend?" Tomoyo asked, waiting in line to hit the volleyball. It was Tuesday, and PE time. "Well, on Friday I'm going to a neighbor's to eat dinner and on Saturday and Sunday... I am absolutely free."

"Sakura, remember how you owe me?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura stared at Tomoyo, confused. "No." She said. Tomoyo pouted, making Sakura frown. "I mean it Tomoyo, do not copy my pouts!" Sakura growled, hitting the volleyball, and then waiting for Tomoyo to go. Tomoyo sighed, walking to the end with Sakura. "But on Friday I have exactly nothing to do..." Sakura blinked. "You can come to dinner with me."

Tomoyo gasped. "Really?!" She smiled. Sakura nodded. "He goes to this school. I'll ask him at lunch."

-----

"HEY ERIOL!"

An earsplitting, piercing scream ran over the school field. Tomoyo twitched, as Sakura was just besides her. It seemed impossible, but suddenly, a blue haired boy, who looked pretty hurt, walked up to Sakura. "You scream really loud, young lady." Eriol said. Sakura pouted. "It's not my fault." She claimed. "Can my good ol' friend come to dinner with me? After all, she's going to be alone on Friday and probably have unprotected sex with 3 guys and have triplets, so then I can't hang out with her because of the babies. What do ya say?" Sakura asked, not bothering to look at the gaping Tomoyo.

"What makes you so sure that your father will let you go to a complete stranger's house? I still have to 'go beg him' or something." Eriol stated, glancing at Tomoyo, who was making choke movements at Sakura.

"But aren't you like, my good friend or something?" Sakura asked, expression really hurt. Eriol's eyes widened. "Erm... U-Uh... Y-Yeah..."

Sakura smiled, and jumped up...

"OW!"

Tomoyo kneeled besides them. "Ouch. Sakura just attacked you with a hug. You're lucky it was grass and not something more... hard that you landed on."

Eriol looked past the black shoulder. "You have one heck of a friend here." He stated. Tomoyo smiled. "I know. Isn't she the queerest?"

Sakura turned her head around. "Did you just call me queer?!"

-----

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura turned from what she was doing, which was looking at the bulletin board. There was Tomoyo, blinking in confusion. "Oh my god, you're reading a bulletin board!" She gasped. A girl, who was with her, looked even more confused. "We HAVE a bulletin board?!" She exclaimed. Tomoyo looked at the girl. "This is Chiharu!" She said. The girl had put her hair in big pigtails, which made Sakura's face twist in disgust. "Can't you put your hair down?" Sakura asked Chiharu. Chiharu huffed. "I like it this way." She said, obviously offended. "I didn't say if you liked it or not, I just meant, I don't like it. So put your hair down. And I hate the name Chiharu. You're Chi now." Sakura said, demandingly.

Chiharu opened her mouth to say something, but Tomoyo quickly interrupted and asked, "Are you looking for a club to join?"

Sakura nodded, turning her head around again to read the bulletin board. "Why is it taking you so long to read it?" Tomoyo asked. "There's no witchcraft here!" She whined.

"There is Drama." Chiharu said. Sakura looked at her. "Sakura won't join it, promise." Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura pondered for a moment. "Okay, where's the sign-up sheet?"

Tomoyo's jaw dropped way down.

Chiharu pointed to the blue sign-up sheet. "Thanks Chi." Sakura said, signed up, and walked away.

Chiharu quickly turned to Tomoyo. "You missed all those summer meetings for a demanding Gothic girl?!"

Tomoyo blinked. Then nodded a bit slowly. "Yeah..." Tomoyo squeaked, kind of afraid of the tone Chiharu had spoke in.

"She calls me Chi, she acts like a bitch, she's so demanding, it's like the world revolves around her! And you said that she was SHY?!" Chiharu bawled. Tomoyo sighed. "She just gives the wrong first impressions, _because_ she is so shy. She's not... THAT demanding... And she's really a sweet girl..." Tomoyo said. Chiharu rolled her eyes. "As if."

-----

_Knock Knock_

A tall man opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hi! My name is Eriol... and..."

-----

"It's good ol' Friday!" Sakura said, very happily. She was sitting under the tree with Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, you're coming with me to that Friday dinner. Happy?" Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Totally."

--To Be Continued--

Well, that's that! Please review! I WILL update much faster if you would review! And... I'm getting to the plot... Don't worry... Oh, and another reason for you to review- You'll get to find out about the dinner FASTER!

kisskiss


End file.
